


Bathroom Blow Jobs

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 days of OTP challenge, Blow Jobs, Day 11: bathing together, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus, Cas.” Dean moaned. “How the hell do you know how to do that?”</p>
<p>Castiel smirked, “You are forgetting that I was there when man was first created. I watched over humanity long enough to know everything that makes them tick.” </p>
<p>This falls in the category of  'somehow, plotless porn'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Blow Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of OTP challenge. Day 11: bathing together.

When the Winchesters saw Castiel, bloody and beaten, on the road, worry and nervousness entered their system. There were so many questions hanging in the air from the moment Castiel disappeared from the crypt along with the angel tablet, leaving Dean to himself.

They took the injured angel back to the bunker so he could properly wash up and explain everything that has been happening.

“What are we going to do, Dean? I mean… the trials and closing up heaven and hell? We’re against two worlds here.” Sam asked as he sat beside Dean.

Dean took the cold beer bottle to his lips and took a sip. “I don’t know, man. I think we’re gonna do what we always do. We’ll make it up as we go.” He answered.

Sam sighed and stood up. “I’m going to go on a supply run. Do you want anything besides pie?” 

“Nah man, I’m good. Just bring home some pie.” Dean answered as he leaned back on his seat.

He was left alone with his thoughts as Sam shuts the bunker’s metal doors. They went through almost the same shit before and they’re going to go through this together. They managed to stop the apocalypse, trapped Lucifer in his cage, stopping the Leviathans, and practically saved the world dozens of times and they were going to do it again.

His thoughts were interrupted by a large thump coming from Castiel’s room. Dean rushed on his feet and made his way to the vacant room that they gave to Castiel. The hunter reached the room and saw Castiel on the floor who was struggling to stand up. Dean offered his hand and helped Castiel up. 

“You okay?” He asked and it was a really stupid question because Cas looked like he’s been trampled on by a heard of buffalos but Dean needed to say something and he figured that question was the most sensible thing he could ask.

“Yeah. I just… My power is depleted and I… need to clean myself.” Cas huffed.

Dean nodded and guided the injured angel to the bathroom across the hall. He led him in and turned the faucet on to let warm water fill the bathtub. The angel gripped tight on the bathroom sink as he fought to keep himself standing up. The hunter felt pity on the celestial being in front of him. He was beaten and bruised for the sake of humanity. He would give anything right now so Cas wouldn’t have to go through anything like this.

It hurt him because somewhere deep inside, he cared for the guy. More than he ever thought he would.

“I can handle it Dean.” Castiel’s voice was weak and hoarse. 

“I’ll get you some fresh towels and clean clothes.” Dean answered as he shut the bathroom door close.

The Winchester went straight to his room because he figured Cas’ build was too small for any of Sam’s clothes so maybe some of his would fit the fallen angel. Dean took a pair of sweat pants and his Led Zeppelin shirt. He also grabbed a fresh towel and headed for the bathroom once again.

“Hey Cas I got some clothes and towels for you.” Dean said as he knocked on the door.

Dean heard a shuffling sound followed by a loud splash of water, a loud thud on the floor, and something falling down. The hunter acted on pure instinct as he opened the unlocked door and rushed to see Castiel on the floor, dripping wet, and covered by the fallen shower curtain.

“I’m sorry. My legs stopped working for a few moments.” He said as he tried to push himself up.

Dean smiled and placed the towels and clothes down to help Castiel up. He didn’t care if the man was dripping wet and naked.

“You know. If you need help, you could always ask.” Dean told him.

Castiel looked up at him with those big blue eyes, “Maybe I do need help. I am not able to move properly because of my injuries.”

That was all it took. A simple statement followed by a small smile. Dean nodded as he helped Castiel up and into the bathtub. He locked the door and stripped his clothes off except his boxers. The hunter squeezed himself behind Cas who sat between Dean’s legs.

Dean took the bar of soap and began rubbing it on Cas’ back and shoulders, making sure to get rid of the dried up blood and dirt. He gave a light squeeze on Cas’ aching muscles, which gained a low moan from the angel in front of him. The hunter handed the soap to Castiel so he could clean the rest of his body as Dean lightly massaged his back. Castiel closed his eyes and leaned into Dean’s soothing touch. 

The blue-eyed angel whined when there was an absence of Dean’s touch. He opened his eyes and saw the hunter grab a bottle of shampoo and put a generous amount of it on his dark brown hair. Castiel sighed as Dean massaged his hair.

Despite the centuries he spent in the garrison on earth, Castiel hasn’t fully understood what it meant to be human. All the feelings, the emotions expressed in simple gestures. This was all new to him but somehow he craved more. He wanted to taste food, not their molecules, he wanted to feel joy and not witness it. Part of him wanted to be human and all its simplicity.

He wanted to be human with Dean.

As soon as he got rinsed, they stayed in the tub for a while. Castiel leaned back and rested his head on Dean’s chest as the Winchester wrapped his arms around Castiel. The comforting feeling of someone’s body is close to yours. Angels don’t do anything like that; they never have to be comforted because they were created to not feel anything. They stayed like that long after the water’s gone cold and the suds disappeared, enveloped in each other’s warmth, neither the two of them making a sound. 

But time was not on their side and it just continued to run out.

It was Dean who got out first and held out his hand to help Castiel up. The hunter also handed him a towel, which he wrapped around loosely on his waist.

“I’ve got some of my clothes for you to wear and if you need anything else just call me.” Dean said as he turned around to exit the bathroom.

Castiel grabbed his hand before Dean got a chance to step out, “Dean wait I-“ 

He stopped mid-sentence because he doesn’t know what to exactly say or do but he doesn’t want Dean to leave just yet. The hunter sighed and turned around to meet Castiel’s gaze. Their eyes locked on each other’s in an instant. Dean always noticed how blue Castiel’s eyes are but in moment such as this, he realized how beautiful they really were and Castiel could say the same thing about Dean’s green eyes.

Celestial beings don’t exactly have a concept for beauty unless you count a six-winged creature with several heads and a hundred eyes as beautiful. But Castiel could see the beauty in Dean. It wasn’t just his impossible green eyes, dirt blonde hair, and his face sprinkled with freckles. It was his soul and the moment Castiel touched it when he rescued Dean from hell, the angel knew that there was something special about Dean Winchester. Deep down inside his tortured and darkened soul, was compassion unlike any other and that got him intrigued enough to stay.

Castiel’s hand reached up to lightly cup Dean cheek, their bodies were mere inches apart. Dean’s breath hitched at the sudden gesture but he didn’t dare to move, instead he rested his hand on Castiel’s and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes once again, Castiel’s expression was intense, almost as if there was something that troubled him. For a moment, Dean thought maybe he had done something wrong, but before he could ponder it further, Castiel pushed him against the bathroom’s door and covered his mouth with his in a gentle kiss. 

The hunter surprisingly began kissing back. Castiel’s mouth was warm and his lips were softer than he anticipated. Dean’s hand settled on the angel’s waist that was remarkably well toned and the thought of seeing Castiel’s naked body turned him on even more. He could feel the heat growing in the pit of his stomach and he feared that if they didn’t stop now, Dean would lose all control. 

The human gently pushed his angel away to regain oxygen that had been lost in their heated kiss. 

“Cas,” He breathed out. “We can’t do this.”

“Why not?” Castiel whispered. 

“If we do, I might hurt you.”

“It’s okay Dean. I want this.” He whispered again as he glanced up at Dean with his irresistible blue eyes. 

That’s all Dean needed before he gripped on Castiel’s shoulders and pulled him in for another searing kiss. The man’s damp brown hair brushed against Dean’s freckled cheek. Castiel pressed his body closer to Dean’s and his hand cupped Dean’s face to deepen the kiss. Cas moans into Dean’s mouth as his tongue slips out, slipping along the edge of Cas’ teeth.

The hunter’s hands slid down from Cas’ shoulders to his lower back, just above his ass. He pulled the angel towards him, which caused their already hard cocks to grind into each other. Castiel groaned at the sudden contact and darted his tongue forward to meet Dean’s as he quickly discarded the loosely wrapped towel around his waist.

He was naked and exposed.

Dean took time to admire Cas’ body. He was certainly no scrawny, awkward angel. No wonder he hid his body under all those layers of clothes because if everyone was aware of how sexy he really looked, abs and all, he just might have a hoard of fan girls after him.

His thoughts were yet again interrupted when Castiel lightly nipped at his lower lip. He doesn’t exactly know why but that spot is one of his sweet spots and it always sent electric current from all around his body down to his cock. Castiel parted from Dean’s lips and trailed kisses along his jawline towards his neck. He brushed his lips just above the hunter’s Adam’s apple and licked the sensitive spot just below it.

“Jesus, Cas.” Dean moaned. “How the hell do you know how to do that?”

Castiel smirked, “You are forgetting that I was there when man was first created. I watched over humanity long enough to know everything that makes them tick.”

He kept on licking that sensitive spot, which earned him pleasurable moans from the hunter.

“Stop being a tease” Dean breathed out because the confines of his wet boxers were becoming too painful and if Cas doesn’t stop he just might come earlier than both of them wanted.

The angel chuckled as he dropped down on his knees. Dean gulped as Castiel slowly pulled his damp boxers down, released his aching cock. The hunter was fully erect with pre-cum dripping from the tip. Castiel’s tongue licked the substance off before thumbing the swollen head of Dean’s cock.

“Oh shit!” Dean muttered.

Castiel glanced up at Dean through his eyelashes and licked his lips. His heart beat loudly in his chest as he pressed his lips to the tip of his cock, flicking his wet tongue over the slit. He slowly grazed his mouth against the hunter’s penis as he continued to move his hand up and down Dean’s shaft. Castiel reached back to the sensitive skin behind the testicles and pressed a finger. The sound that escaped Dean’s mouth was an incoherent string of curses and praises. Slowly, the angel took the hunter’s aching cock in his mouth.

Dean took shallow breaths, thrusting into Castiel’s mouth. A groan escaped his parted lips as Castiel began to bob his head and moaned with the only other audible thing was the quiet sucking sounds. Dean’s fingers entangled themselves in Castiel’s messy brown hair as the man continued to suck him. The angel lightly grazed his teeth along Dean’s shaft as the man thrust into his mouth. 

The sensation began to build a familiar heat in the pit of Dean’s stomach and Castiel felt it too because his sucking became harder. The blue-eyed man reached for his aching cock with his free hand and started to pump in sync with Dean’s thrusts. With a few more thrusts, Dean came in Castiel’s mouth screaming the angel’s name. Castiel followed, a few moments after.

Castiel staggered back and swallowed Dean’s cum, wiping some off his chin. Dean slid down and sat on the cold bathroom floor, trying to regain his breathing. His green eyes fluttered to the man in front of him who was as flustered as he was with cum dripping down his chin and all over his stomach.

Both of them erupted in a fit of laughter as Castiel sat up and leaned on the bathtub. 

“You sure do have a lot of surprises, angel.” Dean remarked.

“I may have picked up a few things from the ancient Greeks and Egyptians.” Castiel added.

Dean crawled towards Cas and gave him a chaste kiss.

“If you stay with us, we could try some of them. I heard the Greeks were very into sex, even had orgies and that kind of stuff.” Dean whispered.

Castiel just smirked at him. Dean was very kinky but he will be surprised at how kinkier Castiel can get.


End file.
